This invention relates to hydraulic fluid reservoirs associated with high pressure pumps for fluid powered equipment such as fluid power steering mechanism.
Fluid reservoirs of the foregoing type are generally well known as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,503. The purpose of such reservoirs is to de-aereate the pressure fluid or oil circulating in hydraulic circuits and to compensate for changes in fluid volume as well as losses through leakage that occur as a result of heating. Such fluid reservoirs are generally made of sheet metal and are located directly within the high pressure pump supplying a hydraulic auxiliary power steering mechanism, for example. Oil reservoirs of such type have been formed together with the pump housing as a common casting, as disclosed, for example, in German Pat. No. 20 47 040. Because of the drive arrangement for the pump, however, it is not possible to so locate the pump on the vehicle engine so that the oil reservoir will be easily accessible for monitoring the oil level. As a result, the oil reservoir is placed at a higher location in the engine compartment and is connected with elongated hose lines to the high pressure pump and the auxiliary power steering mechanism.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide an hydraulic fluid or oil reservoir that is easily accessible and yet capable of being produced in economic fashion regardless of the position of the high pressure pump with which it is associated.